Smile At Me
by Akatsuki Midnight Girl
Summary: NarutoPart 1 & Shippuuden REMAKE: The story had changed...new characters, new enemies, new lives. Will the old characters still be what are they? Summary sucks but please just read it!


Hello guyz! Please R&R!

* * *

_Title: Smile At Me_

_Summary:Naruto(Part 1 & Shippuuden) REMAKE: The story had changed...new characters, new enemies, new lives. Will the old characters still be what are they? Summary sucks but please just read it!!_

_Pairings: Undecided_

* * *

_"Na..na na na..na na..ra ra..."_

A girl with black hair was humming and walking along beside a beautiful river. Birds were flying around her while she sings. _"If only...,"_ she thought.

She was interrupted when someone called her. It was her best friend, Andrea.

"Pearl!!" Andrea hugged her tightly that it made her breathe hard.

"A-Andr-rea-a-ch-chan...," Pearl stammered.

Andrea let go of her and apologized.

"S-sorry," she smiled warmly at her best friend. Pearl smiled back.

"Why you're here?" Pearl interrogated.

Her best friend's smile was suddenly replaced with a frown.

"Y-you're going to Konoha...tomorrow..my parents said..I'm gonna miss you!!" Andrea hugged her again and began to cry.

Pearl smiled. "Cha, it's not like we'll never meet again, Andrea-chan.."

Andrea stopped crying and smiled. Then later on, she giggled.

The two spent the rest of the day hanging out. It's their last chance to see and hang around with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha,everyone is preparing for the Shinju to arrive. Shinju, Pearl(Pearl Shinju) is actually a rich girl. But, she ran away from the Shinju mansion and lived with a poor family. Later on, she heard rumors that her parents died already. And that meant, she has the freedom she had ever wished. She's living with her best friend, Andrea, in a small house somewhere on the mountains.

* * *

**Tomorrow:7:30 A.M. (Airport)  
**

Andrea is now crying uncontrollably. She really is going to miss her best friend. She wished that nothing bad will happen to her. She hoped they could still communicate with each other even if they are far away from each other. Pearl walked towards her and hugged her.

"I will miss you..Andrea-chan.."

"Same with me..Pearl-chan..good luck!!"

Andrea's parents, Ina and Li, walked towards them. "Don't worry children, you'll still meet each other someday. Maybe if you're 18 years old. After 8 more years." Ina giggled.

"Yeah, Li's right. You'll still meet each other."

Li looked at the time, 7:45A.M.

"Guess like its time for you to say goodbye now."

"Goodbye, Pearlie!!" Andrea cried.

"Goodbye, Andrea!!" Pearl bid goodbye to her best friend. The two waved their hands at each other.

_"Bye.."_

* * *

**At Konoha Airport(I don't care if Konoha have one)**

The Konoha people crowded around the plane the Shinju girl rode. The Shinju walked down the stairs and smiled at the people. It was Pearl's second time to be in Konoha. Everybody had liked her. She had been in Konoha when she was still 4. Six years from now.

**--- . . .T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P. . . ---**

Pearl sat on a bench she usually sits on awhile back. She was smiling to herself. She was happy she'll meet her friends again. She thought maybe they are 12 years old now. She was deep in thoughts that time. She didn't notice that the mysterious avenger is looking at her blankly.

"Oi..who are you?"

She was interrupted and looked at the interrogator.

"Eh..? I'm Shinju Pearl, 10, just call me Pearl!" She happily answered.

"Hn.." the boy walked away.

Pearl keeps on blushing. She had fallen in love with the boy she just met.

"Uhm..wait! What's your name?" She asked.

"Sasuke." the boy a.k.a. Sasuke replied without stopping or even looking at her.

Pearl smiled. And suddenly...

**SMACK!!**

Two girls hit her on the head or in other words, knocked her out!

"Damn you...never ever get my Sasuke-kun away from me!!" the pink haired one said angrily.

"What?! He's mine Sakura!" the blond one said.

"You sure, Ino-pig?!" Sakura shouted.

"SHUT UP!!" Ino shouted.

The two began fighting. Forgetting about Pearl.

* * *

"Oh great..." 

"Why, Uchiha?"

"If those stupid damn fan-girls see me again..oh god..don't let me explain it..especially those two..."

"Heh..bad thing for you.."

"Hn..shut up.."

"Hn.."

"Stop copying me, Ayame!"

"I'm not copying you, Uchiha!"

"And stop calling me by my last name!"

"Then? What do you want me to call you? Duck-ass haired? Or just simply duck-ass?" Ayame said with a smirk.

"Sasuke of course!!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then it's your life! Whatever!"

"Tch.."

Both of them looked away from each other. They continued walking. They didn't notice that they are passing by the fan-girls.

"Heh..looks like I won the fight." Sasuke looked at Ayame.

"Why do you think so?"

They stopped walking.

"Look around you." Ayame said with a smirk. Sasuke looked around. _"Crap..."_

The fan-girls began crowding around Sasuke.

"**DAMN IT!**" Sasuke shouted. Ayame's smirk got wider.

"WHEN WILL YOU **DAMN BITCHES** STAY AWAY AND FORGET ME?" He said. His anger rising. "HELP ME AYA!!"

Ayame just smirk. "Heh..deal with it..by yourself..heh.."

"DAMN!!"

Ayame glanced at the fan-girls and walk away. The fan-girls had fallen asleep. Well, she did something like a jutsu, of course, it's a jutsu.

"Thank you, so-called friend!" Sasuke called out and ran towards her.

"Hn.." Ayame simply replied. "Oh darn."

Sasuke was startled. Why did she just ALMOST said a word?

"..."

"L-Looks like it's the end."

"Why?"

"Look in front of you. Look at the nice pretty faces." Ayame said jokingly.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned his head and looked in front.

"**CRAP SHIT!! OH FUCK IT!!**" Sasuke cursed the fan-girls and began running away from them but..he is **cornered**. And Ayame just stood there, not really caring about what's happening and simply walked away. _"Poor duck-ass..."_

* * *

**Shinju Estate of Konoha**

Pearl sighed. She opened her bedroom's door and laid herself on her bed. She sighed again..then smiled. _"He's cute.."_ She blushed because of her thought. She was thinking of this Sasuke boy..again. She was deep in thoughts when someone knocked at the door. "Come in!"

A brown haired girl with green eyes opened the door. She was bringing with her a tray with Pearl's dinner. "Here's your dinner, Pearl-sama." She said obediently and smiled. She stood there beside the bed.

"Thanks, Shikauri-chan!!"

"Your welcome, Sama."

* * *

**Ayame's Apartment**

Ayame is sitting on the couch, sipping a tea. Just when a brown haired girl with red eyes with her hair tied into two ponytails arrived.

"Nya! I'm home, Ayame-chan nia!!" the girl greeted happily.

"Hello, Nidelli-chan," Ayame greeted back. "Now what?"

"Leader sama is giving you a--" She was cut off when a knock was heard.

"Nidelli, hide!" Ayame hissed. Nidelli hid upstairs. Ayame opened the door. She saw the none other than, Uchiha Sasuke. Her one and only enemy-friend.

"Anything, Uchiha?" Ayame said irritatedly.

"May I sleep here for the night?"

"And why?"

"Personal reasons."

"You must say it to me."

"I SAID PERSONAL REASONS AND THAT MEANS IT'S PRIVATE!!"

"Then how can I give my permission to you to sleep her for the night if you're not going to tell me why?"

"I SAID--" Ayame cut him off.

"Tell me before..you will have a nightmare." She said with a murderous glare.

"Fine!! I'll go ask Naruto instead!"

"Heh! I don't care." Ayame shut the door in front of his face.

"Now that's cool.."Sasuke mumbled.

_End of Chapter 1: Goodbye and the Fight_

* * *

**Akatsuki Midnight Girl(Nidelli):** Poor Uchiha...

**Sasuke:** Shut the heck up!!

**Akatsuki Midnight Girl(Nidelli): **Hn..

**Ayame:** Please review..


End file.
